A YuGiOh Christmas Carol
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: Full Title Inside  Kaiba has always shunned the existance of Christmas. But after what happens today, Kaiba gets an unwanted visit that may decide his fate. A Yu-Gi-Oh Twist to "A Christmas Carol."
1. Christmas: A Complete Waste Of Time

Christmas is a Complete Waste of Time: A Yugioh Christmas Carol

I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I've been in a Christmas-like mood and this story came into an idea from one picture: Pegasus as the Spirit of Christmas Present. I'm going to focus nearly all of my effort on this story as I hope to get it done before Christmas.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Christmas: A Complete Waste of Time

It was Christmas time in Domino City, as everyone was getting into the holiday spirit. From everyone decorating stores and shops with Christmas lights and ornaments, to a small group of carolers singing outside said stores. Yes, everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit. Everyone…said for one person:

Seto Kaiba fumed as he walked on the snow-covered sidewalks. His limo had broken down so he was left with little option but to walk home from school, just like any…common person. His hands dug into the pockets of his Blue Trench Coat as he was annoyed by the constant ringing of bells held by the "Santa's" near the salvation army booths.

"Hmph, those idiots probably want me to lend a hand." He mused as, as if on cue, one of them walked up to his direction.

"Excuse me Sir, would you like to don-?" He was cut off by a glare from the CEO.

"You want me to give a small amount of money to you?" He asked.

"Not to me. But to charity! For all of those needy children in Domino who've lost their families."

"And you want me, Seto Kaiba, to save them from poverty and to make their Christmas a more enjoyable one?"

"Yes…if you would be so kind…"

Kaiba smirked, "I would, but there's only one small problem: I DON'T BELIEVE IN SUCH SUPERSTICIOUS FAIRYTALES!" He shouted.

"But Mr. Kaiba," The Santa pleaded, "Christmas-"

"Is a complete waste of time!" Kaiba cut him off. "It's just another excuse for people not to get any work done. And they expect me to give them Christmas bonuses."

"Hey come on Kaiba!" A person walked by. He had green hair, purple eyes, and, like Kaiba, was wearing the Domino High School Uniform, but with a Blue winter coat. "Where's your Christmas Spirit?"

"Yeah! And why don't you smile! I mean it's the season to be jolly after all!" Another one, a blue-haired girl, added. She was wearing the female Domino High School Uniform with a Blue winter coat over the pink blazer.

"You two are idiots if you expect me to believe that an obese man flies on a sleigh with a team of reindeers onto the roof of your house, breaks in by using a chimney, and leaves presents under your tree? That is the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard! There is no, and I repeat, _no_ such thing as Santa Claus!" Kaiba then saw a young girl who couldn't be any older then 5, covered from head to toe in pink winter clothes, looking up at him.

"There's no Santa Mister?" She asked, both with fear and shock.

"No there isn't a Santa!" Kaiba responded, nearly screaming at her just to get the point through her head. "I don't know what kind of lies your parents are feeding you, but there is no such thing as Santa Claus!"

The little girl was almost to tears, "You're lying…" She sniffed as she ran to the older girl. "Rei, tell him he's lying…"

"Don't worry Minako, Kaiba's just being mean." She assured the girl that was apparently was her little sister before turning a glare to the CEO. "Kaiba, how dare you!"

"Yeah! She's just a kid!" The boy agreed as Kaiba scoffed.

"Hmph, the truth hurts! She needed to learn sooner or later…" Kaiba scoffed as he walked away.

At the Turtle Game Shop, Joey and Tristan were decorating the building with Christmas lights as Tea watched to make sure that they didn't hurt themselves…or each other.

"A little higher you guys!" She called out as the two, each on a ladder, were taping up the wires to window.

"Say what?" Joey protested.

"You're kidding, right?" As did Tristan.

"Oh come on you big babies! It's only by an inch!" Tea complained. Meanwhile, a figure hid behind a building, with a camera ready just incase the two boys fall off. The hilarity of it was the motivation for this.

The two moved up the lights by exactly an inch as they then re-taped the wires. "If you don't like it this way, tough…" Tristan stated.

"Hmm…" Tea pondered, "Just move it to the left a little bit…"

"WHAT!?" Joey and Tristan screamed as the brunette girl giggled in response.

"Just kidding!" She chirped as then the door opened as Serenity walked out from the store with a tray of cookies!

"Hey guys, I thought you'd get hungry so I made a batch of my homemade Chocolate-Chip cookies!" She chirped that got the attention of both Joey and Tristan, although for the Brunette, it wasn't just the cookies he were admiring.

"Keep yer mind outta the gutta!" Joey warned when he noticed his friend's love-struck look as he elbowed him "back to reality."

"Hey, don't be so overprotective of her!" Tristan responded with an elbow of his own which, as typical for those two, to get into a fight, with Joey jumping onto Tristan as a response…

"Guys stop!" Tea protest.

Serenity added. "You guys are on a-" Her warning was too late as one the two ladders teetered down…

"TIMBER!" A female voice from the bushes shouted as Joey and Tristan fell down. Fortunately for them, the ground was filled with snow, otherwise it would've been much more painful than it was. Before they hit the ground, a flash came from the bushes.

"Rebecca, did you have to take a picture?" Tea protested as the young blonde hopped out from the bushes, with the camera in hand.

"I'm sorry guys, but I just couldn't resist!" She giggled as she showed the Brunette and Auburn-haired girls the picture that she now had on memory.

"You have to admit Tea, it does look pretty funny!" Serenity giggled as well as Joey and Tristan got up from the fall.

"That's cold, Sis…" The blonde boy complained as he then heard a cold-hearted laugh. A laugh that made Joey's eyes narrowed.

"What did you expect when you get a dog and a monkey boy to do a human's work?" Kaiba sneered as he walked by.

"Why don't you say it to my face instead of standing over there, Rich Boy?" Joey challenged as Tea and Serenity sighed.

"Here we go again…" Both girls said in unison as Tristan tried to hold Joey back.

"Lay off man, it's not worth it!" He said.

"Listen to your monkey boy over there, Wheeler! Unless you want me to beat you like the whimpering dog that you are!" Kaiba smirked as he walked by. What he did not see was Joey breaking out of his friend's hold and rushing towards him from behind…

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHIMPERING DOG YOU MELLON-HEADED, HORSE-FACED SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed as he gave Kaiba a punch to his blind spot, which knocked him down! Joey seethed, "How ya like them apples, ya snob!"

"Joey that's enough!" Serenity protested not wanting this fight to continue, as she then saw some Christmas lights that was a short distance the ladder, the one ladder that didn't topple over during Joey and Tristan's little scuffle. 'They missed one…must've dropped it while they were putting up the lights…' She thought as she walked over to it and grabbed it. All the lights had a clear color instead of being multi-colored, unlike the others that were put up.

Joey sighed as he walked away. He had to learn how to control his lesson sooner or later…maybe the learning process will work faster, as Kaiba got up and saw the blonde. The Blonde who dared to attack him from behind. Nobody attacked Seto Kaiba and gets away with it, let alone him! The Brunette got back up on his feet, brushed himself off, and ran over to attack his adversary.

"Joey, watch out!" Tea and Rebecca both cried as Joey turned around, but it was too late. Kaiba had grabbed the loins of Joey's jacket and pulled him close. Now they were nose to nose.

"You're going to regret the day that bitch gave birth to you!" He hissed as Joey tried to break free, but when he was just about to release himself from his grip, Kaiba gave him a hard blow to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he then tossed him onto the ladder. "Know your place: beneath me." He sneered as Joey hit the ladder, which cause it to topple over. Unfortunately…

Yugi walked out from the store with a few envelopes that were ready to be mailed. "One for Mako, one for the Ishtars…" He then saw Joey being tossed into the steel ladder as it was now falling over as his eyes went wide at what else he saw… "SERENITY, WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Serenity looked at Yugi and then at the ladder that was falling, but it was too late…

Yugi dropped the letters as he, Tea, Tristan, and Rebecca rushed towards the fallen girl as Joey started to revive, rubbing his back and head in pain. It was then that he realized what happened. "Oh no…Serenity!" Joey quickly moved the ladder as he check up on his little sister. "Serenity…are you ok? Speak to me!" But it was no use. Serenity was unconscious as her forehead started to bleed. The crimson liquid ran from her head onto the Ivory snow.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried as Soloman Moto ran out from his shop.

"What's the matter Yugi?" He asked, then gasped at what he saw. "Serenity!" He rushed over to the group as he saw the damage to the young girl. "What happened."

"That jerk Kaiba tossed Joey onto the ladder, which cause it to hit Serenity!" Tristan glared at the CEO, who just sneered.

"If you want to blame anyone, it should be Wheeler! He's the fool who wanted to pick a fight with me in the first place. Or better yet, that crybaby of a sister's at fault for even being near a ladder!"

"You're the one who started it, so it's your fault Kaiba!" Tea declared.

"If you geeks weren't wasting your time on this Christmas, none of this would've happened!" Kaiba stated, before walking away.

"Hey, the least you could do is call an ambulance!" Rebecca shouted at Kaiba.

"Call your own ambulance…" Kaiba waved it off. "I don't need to waste anymore time with you geeks! No need waste any more time with you. I have a-"

"Company to run?" Tea cut him off. "A girl is seriously hurt and all you want to do is to just leave, Kaiba?"

"Why should I care?" He sneered.

"It's called bad karma! What goes around comes around and when it does, you won't get any sympathy!"

Kaiba smirked, "I'm sorry, I think you have me confused for someone who actually believes in that karma crap, let alone about what you think."

"Let that bastard walk…" Tristan glared. "He'll get what's coming to him…"

"Keep believing those fairytales your friend keeps feeding you, Monkey Boy…" Kaiba said his final words before leaving the grounds of the Game Shop.

"Kaiba's a real humanitarian…" Tea said within sarcasm.

"He's such a real Scrooge…" Tristan added, wanting to kill Kaiba for what has happened. Joey meanwhile didn't say anything, as the only thing that was on his mind was Serenity's health. If he didn't have a good reason to hate him before, he sure as hell did now…

So that's it for the first chapter. If ya like it, I'm going to try to get this one up quickly as I want this story done before Christmas. If you're wondering about my other stories don't worry, I'm working on them, too. Just not as hard as this one right now. Go on and review, now!

* * *

**_Preview for Next Chapter:_**

"Mr Kaiba Sir?" Roland, one of Kaiba's bodyguards walked in to his office, looking a bit nervous.

"What is it Roland…" Kaiba asked, patience thin and all.

"Well…umm…Sir. The other employees and I were just wondering…" He began, a bit intimidated by Kaiba's impatient glare. Whatever it was, he didn't wanted to be the one to ask him of it. But unfortunately, Roland was the one who drew the short straw.

"About what?"

"Well…the others wondered if you would be so kind to, give us the holiday off, as well as-"

Kaiba cut him off. "Let me guess: For Christmas?"

**Chapter 2: **Cancel Christmas At Kaiba Corp. A Visit From Noah!


	2. Cancel Christmas At Kaiba Corp A Visit F...

Nice to see that I'm getting positive feedback for this story.

Magicman/Smokegirl – Don't worry, Kaiba's gonna get the works, although you might feel a bit sorry for him next chapter.

Lady Blade WarAngel – Yeah, Serenity's too naïve for her own good. Maybe she'll wise up. Still, you can't help but feel sorry for her, though…

Inu Kaiba – Just now I have realized that I had the rating being G. At Media , I have the rating at R. So now, this story is rated R.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Cancel Christmas At Kaiba Corp. A Visit From Noah!

Kaiba sighed as he began to check his stocks on the Computer in his office at Kaiba Corp. He still couldn't get his thoughts off of what happened at the game shop. His fault? If they wanted to blame anyone, it was Wheeler for starting a fight with him-again! If they wanted to blame someone else, it was his sister. As far as he was concerned, their whole damn family's pathetic! The world wouldn't end if the girl died! Hell, it would've been an improvement, but if it were Joey it would be perfect. But then who will he have to taunt and poke fun at? Tristan? True, but it just wouldn't be the same…

"Mr Kaiba Sir?" Roland, one of Kaiba's bodyguards walked in to his office, looking a bit nervous.

"What is it Roland…" Kaiba asked, patience thin and all.

"Well…umm…Sir. The other employees and I were just wondering…" He began, a bit intimidated by Kaiba's impatient glare. Whatever it was, he didn't wanted to be the one to ask him of it. But unfortunately, Roland was the one who drew the short straw.

"About what?"

"Well…the others wondered if you would be so kind to, give us the holiday off, as well as-"

Kaiba cut him off. "Let me guess: For Christmas?"

"Well…yeah. But-"

"Let me put it to you this way Roland: Anyone who doesn't show up here tomorrow will be fired, ON THE SPOT!" Kaiba slammed his fist on the desk, hard.

"But Mr. Kaiba, it's Christmas!" Roland protested!

"Christmas, Christmas, Christmas! Do you know how many people have annoyed me with that word today? I only have one thing to say about Christmas: Bah Humbug! That's what I have to say! Now get back to work Roland…"

"But Mr. Kaiba!"

"I SAID GET BACK TO WORK!" Kaiba screamed. "AND TELL THOSE FOOLS OUTSIDE TO GET RID OF THOSE DECORATIONS! I DON'T BELIEVE IN THAT CRAP, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I HAVE ANY OF IT IN MY BUILDING!"

Roland sighed as he left the office. The other employees, from accountants to secretaries, had listened, eyes wide.

"I take it he said 'no.'" On of them, Ted from Development, said, which caused a scoffed from Roland.

"He wasn't even going to consider it. He was flat out against it!" Roland explained.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Even with the door closed, the loud voice of Seto Kaiba could still be heard. "THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO GET THE JUMP ON THE COMPETITION AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF WE DON'T DUE TO THIS CHRISTMAS CRAP! SO BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED!"

Kaiba sat back down in his chair as he sighed. First it was that girl and her brat sister, then the geeks. Now his employees were annoying him with Christmas. Every year he had to go through with this crap, and usually he stood his ground and made sure that Christmas wasn't in this company, not even a hint of it. As far as he was concerned, December was just another month to him. Christmas…who needs it?

The black phone rang as Kaiba picked up the phone. "Kaiba!" He answered.

_"Seto?"_ A familiar voice was heard from the other end.

"Mokuba?"

_"How are ya, Big Brother?" _

"It's stressful. Since our competitors decided to take a holiday off, this is our perfect opportunity to take the jump on them before the new year begins!" Kaiba explained to his younger brother.

"Good luck, Seto! Oh, and before I forget, I'm planning on going over to meet with a few friends from school, and I was hoping if you could come! I know how you feel about Christmas, but would you please come with me?"

Kaiba sighed, "Mokuba…" Now his own brother was annoying him with Christmas.

_"Please Seto! Sakura's older sister really wants to meet you!"_

"Right, just like the other leeches I have to deal with at school! Why would I want to deal with another?"

_"Will you just think about it at least Big Brother?"_ Mokuba pleaded, which caused Kaiba to sigh.

"We'll see Mokuba…we'll see…"

_"Okay Seto…"_ Kaiba could sense the disappointment in his voice. _"Oh, and Seto?"_

"What now, Mokuba?" Kaiba said, having a feeling of what was coming next…

_"Merry Christmas!"_ He said which caused Kaiba to sigh as he hung up.

'Now Mokuba's into this Christmas crap…' Kaiba went back to work. After all, if he was going to get the jump on the competition, Kaiba was going to have to work very hard.

…

It was now 10 minutes till 11 and all the employees have gone home to be with their families. "Let them," Kaiba said. It didn't matter really, as he could do this all by himself. Just as long as they showed up tomorrow! Just a little bit more that needed to be done. As Kaiba was about to make the final adjustments…

"Hello Seto!" A familiar face appeared on the screen, which caused Kaiba to blink in shock.

"Noah!?" The CEO responded. "I thought you were destroyed!"

"Seto, Seto, Seto…" Noah sighed. "You've become much like my father. Always working all the time. Neglecting your friends and family. And still you don't even give yourself a break.

"Listen, if you're going to feed me that Christmas nonsense, you can save it for someone who cares. I've already had enough of it today!" Kaiba switch off the monitor of his CPU. Much to his horror, it turned back on. "What the?"

"Your shunning of Christmas is more proof of a desperate cry of help." Noah sighed. "Something must be done…"

"Save it for someone who cares…" Kaiba decided to, instead of shutting off the computer, leaving his office as he shut the door. Much to Kaiba's dismay, the computers turned on, each containing the image of the cyan-haired boy. "WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?!" He screamed.

Noah sighed, "Okay Seto. But before I go, I have some news for you: Expect to have three visitors tonight."

"Hmph, like I care…" Kaiba said as he stormed off, leaving Noah to sigh.

"Okay Seto…have it your way…" Noah said before the CPU screens all shut off.

"Who does Noah think he is?" Kaiba pressed the button as he waited for the elevator to reach up to this floor. He didn't care how he survived, let alone got into Kaiba Corp's computers, but he wasn't going to let him ruin his night.

Kaiba took out his cell phone as he called his driver. When he got outside of the building, he expected the limo to be there to take him home. What mattered right now was to get home and finish the rest of his work. He didn't felt like staying here anymore.

"Finally…" Kaiba said as the door to the elevator opened. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one to be here as his eyes went wide. "You!"

Ishizu stepped out from the Elevator and looked at the shocked CEO. "We meet again, Seto Kaiba!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I think we all have an idea on what' going to happen next. Stay tuned and review and look out for the next chapter.

**_Preview for next chapter:_**

"Ishizu?" Kaiba blinked. "How did you get in here?"

"How I arrived here is none of your concern." The Egyptian woman said. "What matters now is that events from the past are destined to repeat itself."

Kaiba smirked. "Ishizu, I told you once, and I'll tell you again to get it through your head: I don't believe in those superstitious fairytales!"

"You didn't think so at the time I showed you your past through the power of my Millennium Necklace." Ishizu reminded.

"That stunt was just a trick to get me to believe that Yugi was a Pharaoh and I was a Sorcerer! So if this past is anything like this, I'm not interested." Kaiba said as he went to step inside of the elevator. However, the doors quickly slammed shut before he could do this! "The hell?"

"You don't have much of a choice in this matter." Ishizu stated. "I'm also the spirit of Christmas Past."

"You really have too much time on your hands, do you Ishizu…" Kaiba rolled his eyes.

**Chapter 3:** Christmas Past: Gozaburo and Kisara.


	3. Christmas Past: Gozaburo and Kisara

For those who've noticed that my Reviews are gone, I apologize. After changing the Rating to "R," I couldn't edit the story anymore, as all I got when I tried to upload the 2nd chapter was a syntax error. So I removed the story, and re-added the story. Sorry for any inconvenience.

**Youkaiyouko( )** – Kaiba's going to be in for a wild ride. Also, I like "A Christmas Carol" too! How can ya not love the classics…well…with a few exceptions? 

**Inu Kaiba** – No problem. It sucks when a good story gets taken off, due to some little mistake.

**Lady Blade WarAngel** – Thanks. My original plan was to make sure to have every chapter done in a day, but due to exams, it won't be possible to do anymore.

**markyc58** – Ha, to be honest there are others as Kaiba as Scrooge, but one of them was basically a Yaoi fic(gag Yeah I'm a typical guy. Sue me). And Merry Christmas to you too!

**Sasameyuki **– This is my first fic where I'm basing it off a classic, a break from my usual originals, crossovers, and parodies.

**Magicman/Smokegirl** – It's basically around the same plot, but I'm going to try to add a few twists. On who the spirit of Christmas present is going to be: Good guess! But on who the spirit of Christmas Future/Yet to come is going to be? Right now I'm still deciding.

**BlueMonkeyCrossing** – Thanks! I'll try to update faster, but I doubt that I'll be able too.

**ssp** – Thanks, I do try to be as original as possible. But sometimes it's just hard.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Christmas Past: Gozaburo and Kisara.

"Ishizu?" Kaiba blinked. "How did you get in here?"

"How I arrived here is none of your concern." The Egyptian woman said. "What matters now is that events from the past are destined to repeat itself."

Kaiba smirked. "Ishizu, I told you once, and I'll tell you again to get it through your head: I don't believe in those superstitious fairytales!"

"You didn't think so at the time I showed you your past through the power of my Millennium Necklace." Ishizu reminded.

"That stunt was just a trick to get me to believe that Yugi was a Pharaoh and I was a Sorcerer! So if this past is anything like this, I'm not interested." Kaiba said as he went to step inside of the elevator. However, the doors quickly slammed shut before he could do this! "The hell?"

"You don't have much of a choice in this matter." Ishizu stated. "I'm also the spirit of Christmas Past."

"You really have too much time on your hands, do you Ishizu…" Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Come Kaiba. Open your mind, and let us revisit the events which has happened." Ishizu said as the Millennium necklace flashed.

"Wait, what do you think you're-Ahhh!" Kaiba screamed as a bright flash emitted from the necklace. After the flash was gone…

"Where the hell are we?" Kaiba asked the Egyptian woman as he looked around. He then realized where they were. The swing set, the building…everything…"

"I know this place…" He said. "This is the orphanage Mokuba and I were sent to when our parents died!"

"You should know this place, since this is your past!" Ishizu reminded as she began to walk towards the building. "Come, let us go inside."

Kaiba followed, shocked at being at this place again. This was the one place where he never wanted to end up again, especially not have Mokuba sent there.

They both walk inside of the orphange as they saw a big tree inside while the children sat in a circle as a social worker, a woman who appeared to be 30 years of age, began reading the classic story, "The Night Before Christmas."

"Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house. Not a creature was starring, not even a mouse." She read as all of the young orphans listen…well…all of them except one.

"Kaiba…" Ishizu asked, "Do recognize the young boy at the window." She pointed to a familiar looking blue eyed brunette who sat alone from the group, looking out the window.

Kaiba's eyes were wide, "T-that's me! I remember, it was Mokuba and mine's first Christmas without our parents. It…was a very painful experience for me."

"Oh, so you do admit that Chistmas exists?"

"Just because it does, doesn't mean that I have to like it!" He hissed at the Egyptian woman as then, a much younger Mokuba went up to his brother.

"Seto? Aren't you going to listen to the story?" He asked.

"No thanks Mokuba…" The young boy sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mokuba…it's just that…this is our first Christmas, without our parents."

"Don't worry Seto…" Mokuba assured with a hug to his older brother. "As long as we have each other, it'll be okay."

A smile formed onto the 12 year old's face as he hugged back his little brother. What they couldn't see what that Kaiba and Ishizu were watching the whole thing.

"For Christmas, Mokuba and I gave each other lockets with our picture inside, just incase that we were separated. We would never forget each other." Kaiba said.

"That's not all that has happened that night…" Ishizu reminded as then, little Seto saw a blue-haired little girl sitting alone, crying.

He went up to the girl. "Hey, what's wrong?" But she didn't answer.

Mokuba followed him, "Hey Seto, what's wrong?"

"She's sad." Seto said as he extended his hand. "My name is Seto, and this is Mokuba, my brother! What's yours?"

She sniffed as she turned around. "K-Kisara…"

"Well nice to meet you Kisara." Mokuba chirped, then noticed tear coming from the young girl's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kisara cried. "I miss my mommy…"

"What happened to her?"

"We were going home from a Christmas party, and then…we crashed…and…"

Seto placed Kisara into a hug. "We know how you feel…we've lost our parents too. And if you need us for anything, and I mean anything, just let us know."

A small smile then began to form on the girl's face. "Okay…Seto."

"You, Mokuba, and Kisara all became the best of friends and spent Christmas together that night." Ishizu narrated as Kaiba continued to watch.

"She was the best friend I ever had…" The CEO sighed.

"You were all happy, but that happiness would come to the end after the day you were adopted. The day you were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba."

"Don't remind me…" Kaiba hissed. "I'm trying to forget that that man ever existed."

"Come Kaiba, there's another event that needs to be seen." Ishizu informs as, with the flash of the Millennium Necklace, the two were transported…

Kaiba's eyes opened as he stood in the hallway. "I'm home…" He said. The whole ordeal with Ishizu was over. However, Kaiba then blinked at what he saw. If he was back home, then why was Gozaburo still in his house? Wasn't he dead?

"I don't know how the hell you got here, but I want you to get the fuck out of my house!" Kaiba screamed as he went up to punch the elder Kaiba, but his shock, his fist just went through him, as if Gozaburo was just a hologram.

"Have you forgotten that these are just shadows of events that has already happened?" Ishizu reminded him. "No one can see or hear you, much less interact with you."

"Just where is that bastard going…" Kaiba seethed as he went to follow his stepfather. After he had open the door, Kaiba's eyes went wide. "Oh no…NOT THIS!" He cried.

"Seto, your work is unacceptable! At this rate, how do you expect to take over my company when I step down!" Gozaburo sneered as the younger version of Seto Kaiba looked up at his Step Father.

"But father…I've been working all day!" He complained, but the then-CEO would hear none of it.

"But nothing Seto! You must work until the job is done, otherwise your competition will walk all over you. Do you think that they take breaks at the end of the day?"

"Well-"

"No they won't! And neither will you! You will continue to work hard until the job is done before daylight!"

"But father…It's Christmas!" Seto begged, but he was just given a cold glare for his plea.

"Christmas? Hmph! Christmas is just a complete waste of time and money, and an excuse for slackers to stop working." Gozaburo stated. "If there's only one good thing about such nonsense, it's that our competitors foolishly decide to take the day off. A day that we will use to our advantage! Do you understand me?" When he noticed the young boy's silence, he slapped him hard across the face, so hard that even Kaiba cringed at the hit. "GROW UP! You're going to get this through your skull, or I'll beat it into you Boy! Got it?"

"Y-yes sir…" Seto replied meekly as Gozaburo then proceeded to leave the room.

"I'll be back in the morning, and by then I expect all of your work to be done, or else!" He said as he then slammed the door shut. Leaving Seto to do nothing…except cry...

"That night, Gozaburo broke your Chirstmas Spirit, and you began to change for the worse." Ishizu said as Kaiba seethed, watching his younger self. The boy was broken and was too weak to do something about it.

"I want to kill Gozaburo for what he did just now!" He growled as he then remembered. He couldn't be seen or heard. He then sighed defeated, "Can we go now?"

"There is one more event that we must see." Ishizu reminded as the necklace flashed again.

"No, I don't want to see anymore!" Kaiba shouted. "I want to go home now! Do you hear me?" But it was all in vain as he was engulfed in the flash…

…

The flash was gone as Kaiba looked around. He was back at Kaiba Corp as he looked around, but unfortunately, Ishizu was still there. "What now…"

"Here, we are in the not too distant past." She explained. "This is after you gained control of Kaiba Corp."

"Hmph, that bastard Gozaburo got what he deserved…" Kaiba crossed his arms as he saw his employees working hard. It was all coming back to him. This was the first day he took over as they've just changed the direction of the company from being a weapons development company to a gaming company. It made headlines across the nation: At 16 years of age Seto Kaiba took over his late father's company, now it was destined to be the number one gaming company in the world, with Industrial Illusions as it's biggest rival.

"We're a gaming company, you moron! I have no need for a weapons research department now, Nesbitt! I had to get rid of all of the nonsense that were in the way! That includes your lab!" The not-too-distant past version of Kaiba could be heard inside of his office. "If you want to retain a place at the new Kaiba Corp, you better contribute something that is worthwhile!"

"Fine…I signed up to build tanks and other weapons of mass destruction! Not games! I QUIT!" Nesbitt stormed out from the CEO's office as Kaiba (future version) smirked.

"Nesbitt wasn't that valuable anyway since we stopped the production of weapons." He said as he turned to the Egyptian woman. "If you're going to continue to show me things that I already know about, just to get me to believe your hocus pocus bullshit, you're wasting your time!"

"Keep watching, Kaiba." Ishizu said as an elevator door then opened. Out stepped a girl who was about 15 years of age. She appeared to be attractive, and was dressed casually in a white long sleeve shirt and blue knee length skirt that brought out the color her blue eyes. She also wore white platform boots, and had a white barrette in her straight, waist-length blue hair. That was what Kaiba needed to cringe, as if he knew what was going to happen next, let alone that it wasn't going to be good as he recognized who that girl was. It was the same girl who he had met at the orphanage long ago.

"Ever since you left the orphanage, you and Kisara sent each other letters every week. But soon, weeks turned to month, and then years. To say that you two lost touch wouldn't be enough."

"I don't want to see this…" Kaiba tried to leave, but suddenly found his feet glued to the floor. "Let me go!"

"Sorry Kaiba…" Ishizu said as Kaiba then found himself lifted off the ground. "But you must!"

"You can't do this to me, Ishizu!" Kaiba yelled. "I won't go in there! I don't want to see it!"

"I don't think you have any choice in the matter." The Egyptian woman glared as Kaiba was levitated through the walls into the room. She soon followed herself...

"Mr. Kaiba is right in here." A Kaiba Corp employee pointed at the door to Kaiba's office.

"Thank you!" Kisara smiled at the employee as she opened the door and walked in.

"Please…if you want me to believe that Yugi was a Pharaoh in his past life! If you want me to believe that I was a sorcerer in my past life! If you want me to believe in this whole hocus pocus crap, I'll do it. Just don't let me see this! Please!" Kaiba said, almost in a pleading tone.

"Sorry Kaiba…but you must see this so you may reflect on the things that you've done." Ishizu said as they were now in Kaiba's office as Kaiba, not the one that was standing, but the one that was sitting down in his office. Unlike the standing Kaiba, this Kaiba was wearing his navy trench coat as apposed to the white sleeveless one.

They see Kisara walked in as Kaiba was forced to watch the inevitable. If there were any mistakes that he regretted, this would be definitely one of them…

"Seto! So that's where you've been all this-!"

Kaiba interrupted Kisara. "What is your business here?" He asked coldly

"But Seto, don't you remember me? Remember what-!"

"First, it's 'Kaiba' to you! And second of all, I don't know you at all!"

Kisara was in shock at what he just said. It was like they've never met at all at the Orphanage. That Seto Kaiba was always a Kaiba. "Don't you remember what we've been though? It's me, Kisara!"

This brought the attention of the CEO from half hearted to full alert. "Kisara…"

"Yes, it's me! Remember, we used to write each other every week, but then…"

"Yes, I remember. But…things are different now."

"Different? What do you mean, Seto?"

"I have a lot of responsibilities now. I have to raise Mokuba by myself! And above all else, I have a company to run!"

"But that doesn't mean that you can't have time for friends! I mean, I can-"

"NO!" Kaiba outburst.

"But why? Mokuba's my friend, too! He'd be happy to-!"

"Look. Do you have any important matters to discuss? If you don't, then you're wasting my time!" Kaiba asked, getting annoyed, while the Kaiba from the present tried to retain any dignity he had left as in his mind, he was pleading for it to be over.

"Don't do it…don't do it…don't do it…" He begged with his past self.

Kisara eyes began to become watery. "What has Gozaburo done to you, Seto?"

"IT'S KAIBA TO YOU!" Kaiba roared, "AND IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO CRY LIKE A BABY, THEN I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" He screamed at the blue-haired girl, while his future self was on his knees, hands over his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

"You…you want me gone…Fine!" She said, both hurt and angry. "You're not the same guy I met at the Orphanage! The same guy I met on Christmas night!"

"I grew up!" Kaiba hissed back at her. "And from the way you're acting, you need to do the same!"

Kisara went to walk away, but turn around to face the CEO one last time. "You may've lost your heart. I just hope whatever that turned your heart cold doesn't happen to Mokuba! Goodbye, _Kaiba_!"

"Fine! Who needs a bleeding heart like you? People like you are a complete waste of bones and organs!" Kaiba stated as Kisara walked out, tears dripping down her eyes. His future self, meanwhile, seethed...

"YOU IDIOT! GO AFTER HER! RUN AFTER HER!" He screamed at his past self, "DON'T LET HER GO! DON'T LET HER WALK OUT OF YOUR LIFE!" Kaiba's cries at his past self were futile, as he couldn't be heard, much less talk some sense into his younger self. The only thing he could do was collapse on the ground, feeling helpless to prevent that from happening. The first time he saw her walk out, he didn't care, not until it was too late. Now he saw it a second time and now he felt remorse. Especially since he had grown to not only see her as a friend, but as something more. Something much more…

"You never did see Kisara again after that…" Ishizu said. "You must've really regretted what you've done."

"…will you leave me alone?" Kaiba said, still distraught over what he had to relive.

Ishizu sighed as the Millennium Necklace flashed., "As you wish…."

…

Kaiba's eyes opened as he found himself in his leather chair infront of the computer. He was back in his office…or did he even leave in the first place…

"Must've dosed off…" The Brunette figured as he got up from the chair. "Maybe I should take some time off." Kaiba walked from his office and towards the elevator. Luckily, it was already on the last floor of the building as Kaiba stepped in and assigned the elevator to take him to the last floor. As he looked at the lights that were above, Kaiba began to think about what he has seen in the past with Ishizu. What Gozaburo did to him, and how he regretfully drove Kisara out of his life. Was all of it real? Did he actually see his past? It had to, because didn't he press the button for the elevator before he encountered the Egyptian woman?

Kaiba scoffed, "It was just another one of Ishizu's tricks. That Hocus Pocus lady needs to get a life." The elevator reached the bottom floor as he walked out, and headed out the door. Expecting that his limo would be outside ready to pick him up. However, much to his surprise…

"This isn't my limo!" The CEO exclaimed as he glared at the door in the back that was opening up. The limo wasn't his usual black one, but it was grey. Who stepped out from said limo gave Kaiba a mixed expression of shock, anger, and panic. "Oh no…" White Italian Shoes… "Not him…" Red Suit, "Not him! For the love of god not him!"

Maximillion Pegasus just smiled at the CEO. "Well hello there, Kaiba-Boy! Fancy meeting you here!"

* * *

I'm trying to get this story done as fast as possible, but with Exams to worry about, I beginning to doubt that I can pull it off. Nevertheless, I'll continue to get this one done.

**_Preview for next Chapter:_**

"Pegasus, what nerve do you have to waltz over to my company! After all you've done to me and my family!" Kaiba roared at the silver-haired man

He sighed. "All work and no play, makes Kaiba-Boy a dull boy!" He says. "I hope you're having a jolly good Christmas! Because I know that I am!"

"And I should care…because?"

**Chapter 4:** Chirstmas Present: Parties, Comas, and the Homeless.


	4. Christmas Present: Parties and Comas

Now that School's out, more importantly exams, I now have some free time on my hands. Now I can work hard to get this story done before the 25th.

**youkai youko** – Yep, Gozaburo's always the cause of Kaiba's cruelness, it seems. And as for who'll be the Spirit of Christmas future…find out next chapter.

**Magicman/Smokegirl **– Well, I had to find someone to be Kaiba's lost love. Yep, Kisara's a woman from Ancient Egypt so I just decided to bring a modernized version of her.

**Lady Blade WarAngel** - If you're wondering about the state of "Vendetta," just read my author's note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Christmas Present: Parties and Comas.

"Pegasus, what nerve do you have to waltz over to my company! After all you've done to me and my family!" Kaiba roared at the silver-haired man

He sighed. "All work and no play, makes Kaiba-Boy a dull boy!" He says. "I hope you're having a jolly good Christmas! Because I know that I am!"

"And I should care…because?"

"I'm not the only one who's enjoying Christmas! Just about everyone is enjoying Christmas, Kaiba-Boy!"

Kaiba scoffed, "Christmas is nothing but a complete waste. What's the point of it all anyway! It's just a bunch of snot-nosed brats believing that an obese man comes down a chimney and gives them presents even though we all know that their parents are the ones who buys such junk. Anyone who remotely believes in that crap isn't someone who I want to be around with."

"Including your own baby brother?" Pegasus asked, which caused Kaiba to glare at the creator of Duel Monsters.

"What does Mokuba have to do with this?"

"Mokuba-Boy believes in Christmas, right? And you just said-"

"I know what I said you idiot! Where are you going with this, anyway?"

Pegasus sighs, "Kaiba-Boy, I'm also the spirit of Christmas Present!" This just caused Kaiba to groan.

"Let me guess, Ishizu sent you here to annoy me some more, just so I'll believe in her hocus pocus fairytale bullsh-"

"Language, Kaiba-Boy! We may have children that are around the area you know. But I somehow get the feeling that you won't care."

"Just what are you doing here anyway, Pegasus?" Kaiba asked, his patience only a hairline away from being completely gone.

"Like I said, I'm the spirit of Christmas Present, and there is much to be seen, Kaiba-Boy!"

"And what if I don't decide to play your game, Pegasus?" Kaiba smirked, feeling that there was nothing Pegasus could do about it.

"Well…" Pegasus pondered. "There is the Blue Eyes White Dragon that you not only technically stole from Arthur Hawkins, but ripped it as well."

"Fool, that was Yugi's Grandpa's."

"Which was given to him by Mr. Hawkins." Pegasus finished. "Therefore, you ripped another person's property. And what would happen to your company if word got out that a thief was the CEO…wouldn't that be a shame, don't you agree Kaiba-Boy?"

Kaiba sighed, "Fine, let's get this over with! Do that hocus pocus crap that you do with your eye or whatever!"

"Oh no Kaiba-Boy, I think you have me confused with someone else…" Pegasus informed him. "Our mode of transportation is my very own limo! Please, step in!"

"I'm going to regret this…" Kaiba stepped inside, followed by Pegasus as the limo, after the door was closed, drove off. "So where are we going anyway, Pegasus?"

"We're going to see how your friends are doing. To see if they're having a Christmas as you are."

"What friends? I don't have any friends, and as far as I'm concerned I don't need any!"

"Kaiba-Boy, Kaiba-Boy, Kaiba-Boy…" Pegasus sighed as the limo came to a stop at a small house. "We're at our first stop!" He said as he and Kaiba got out from the limo.

"Why are we here, Pegasus?" Kaiba asked, arms crossed.

"Just look through the window and you'll see." Pegasus said as Kaiba took a peek. Inside were a group of kids who couldn't be much older than 12 years of age: A boy with short purple hair, a young girl with shoulder-length green hair which was held up in a ponytail with a red ribbon, and a ball headed boy who was much bigger than the other two, but his face maintained the appearance of a 12 year old. Right now, the bigger kid was standing up right now as the other two were calling out to him, as if it was some type of guessing game.

"I don't know these brats!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Patience Kaiba-Boy. Not all of them have showed up yet!" Pegasus says as he takes a sip out of a glass of wine that he conveniently had in the limo. Suddenly the doorbell was heard inside of the house.

"Sakura, could you get that?" A more mature female voice called out from the kitchen.

"Okay mom!" The green hair girl got up from the couch as she then opened the door and, after seeing who was there, smiled. "Hey Mokie!" She turned to the others. Akio, George, Mokie's here!"

"Mokuba's here!?" Kaiba's eyes went wide, shocked to find his brother here but then remembered the phone call from earlier today. Mokuba did invite him to come with him here to spend Christmas.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" The Ebony-haired boy asked as he placed his coat on the coat rack with the other assorted coats. Leaving him only carrying his night bag.

"We're playing charades! It's George's turn now!" The Red-haired boy said as the bigger boy, known as George, was now doing an imitation of a fish.

"Okay…second word…no…second part of a word…" Sakura tried to figure out the word, "swimming…no…fish…self…selfish!" George nodded at the girl's answer as he moved on to the next word.

Mokuba decided to take a shot at it. "Third word …" He began to ponder as he saw George shaking uncontrollably, covering himself with his arms across his chest. Freezing…no…shivering…cold!" George nodded.

"My turn!" Sakura smiled as George proceeded to grab his pants and pull on them enough so that they'd appear to be tight around his chubby legs. "Tight…" George nodded, but a bit in shock that Sakura got it real close on her first try. But then again, he did make it somewhat obvious. "Uptight! Wait a minute: Mean, Cruel, Selfish, Cold, Uptight…I got it! Seto Kaiba!"

"Right!" The bigger boy cheered as all but Mokuba laughed. What neither of them saw was a seething CEO who was ready to strangle the little girl's neck.

"THOSE FUCKING BRATS! I CAN'T BELIEVE MOKUBA HANGS AROUND THOSE SNOT-NOSED PUNKS!" Kaiba screamed as Pegasus sighed.

"You know that they can't hear you, Kaiba-Boy!" He reminded.

"Can you people at least let me keep my dignity? I'M BEING MOCKED BY LITTLE KIDS NOW!?"

"Oh come on you guys, Seto's not as bad as you think!" Mokuba said in defense of his brother!

"Mokuba come on!" Akio rolled his eyes. "Think about it! He did threaten an old man to give up his Blue Eyes White Dragon card, and he then ripped it up! And that's just the beginning."

"Yeah Mokuba! When was the last time we've ever seen him smile, aside from when someone else is suffering or his ego's being inflated?" George added. "He's always in a fowl mood! Maybe it's because of his pants being so tight that he has his nuts in a chokehold!"

Kaiba pounded his fists onto the window "I'LL SHOW YOU A CHOKEHOLD!"

"Now you're going too far George!" Mokuba said with a glare.

"You have to admit Mokuba, you're brother isn't exactly humanitarian of the year material." Sakura says. "Speaking of whom, isn't Seto coming over?"

Mokuba sighed, "No…he's not. He has to work…again…"

"He's always working!" Akio complained. "Doesn't the guy ever take a break? It's like he cares more about his company than you!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I know that he has to be this "big CEO," but even Bill Gates takes a holiday on Christmas!"

Mokuba sighed. Akio had a point. They all had a point, so much of a point that even Kaiba himself began to feel a bit guilty. Perhaps he should've spent more time with his brother instead of finishing up his latest technology.

"Does this always happen every year?" Kaiba asked the creator of Duel Monsters.

"Which part: the charades part or the 'Seto Kaiba is a bad guy' part." Pegasus saw the glare Kaiba was giving him. "No need to be angry Kaiba-Boy, I was just ask-" Pegasus sighed as he walked back towards the limo, "Let's go Kaiba-Boy, we have much more to see…"

"Whatever…" Kaiba sighed as he followed. After the two were securely in, the limo drove off. "So what's our next destination?"

"You'll see Kaiba-Boy. You'll see…" Is all that Pegasus said as the Limo continued towards its destination…

…

The Limo pulled up at what appeared to be a hospital. "Now why are we here?" Kaiba asked.

"Who knows…oh wait, I do! Let's just say that we're…checking up on a friend."

"I told you that I don't have any-!" Kaiba stopped himself. "Let me guess, the Geeks?"

"If you're referring to Yugi-Boy, Joey-Boy, Tristan-Boy, Tea, and Serenity, then yes."

"Do we have to see them?"

"If you care about your future, then yes…" With a flash of his Millennium Eye, he and Kaiba were transported into a hospital room. A particular hospital room…

Kaiba glared at the silver-haired man. "You said you didn't have any of that hocus-pocus-"

"I don't have any of that 'hocus-pocus' crap. But I do have some magic in the Millennium Eye if that's what you're wondering."

"You mean we've wasted out time in the limo when we could've transported instead?" Kaiba hissed.

"I just wanted to play games with you Kaiba-Boy! You could learn to loosen up a bit." Pegasus suggested.

"Save it for someone who cares…" Kaiba said as he then saw three familiar faces. One of them in the bed with bandages wrapped around her head, and the other two sitting by her bedside.

"Wheeler and Taylor look even more pathetic than usual." He smirked as he saw the emptiness expressions on Joey and Tristan's faces. "Where's the rest of the Geeks?"

Tea walked into the room as she went to the two depressed boys. "So how is-"

"It's the same thing!" Tristan sighed. "She hasn't move a bit. And you can forget about her making a sound. Joey's taking this worse than I am…he hasn't even moved. He just looks at her. It's like someone broke him by breaking her.

"Oh…"

"Where's Yugi and Rebecca?"

"They're doing some last-minute Christmas Shopping. I told them to get it done in October, but did they listen to me? Now they're praying that they can find something worthwhile." Tea giggled at the thought of Yugi and Rebecca at rush hour. She then looked at Tristan. "You get something to eat. I'll watch over…those two…"

Tristan nodded. "Thanks…You want something?"

"I'm fine. It's okay." Tea said as her Brunette friend walked away. Her attention then turned towards Joey. "Hey…are you okay?" She asked the blonde. But no answer... "Joey, are you even listening to me?" Still no answer... "Joey, please tell me what going on!" She asked, almost in a begging-like tone. His silence was scaring her. Usually, he was loud, and sometimes obnoxious. In other words, he always had something to say. Now, you could hear a pin drop when he's around. "Just give me a sign or something that you're okay! It's not that I don't care about you or Serenity…"

"She's hurt…and it's my fault." The Blonde finally spoke.

"For once in you're life, you prove that you have a brain." Kaiba sneered. "If you didn't try to get into a fight with me, that brat of a sister would still be standing."

"You instigated the fight." Pegasus reminded. "You threw him onto the ladder…"

"Silence!" Kaiba snapped.

"Joey…" Tea tried to console him but Joey would have none of it.

"These stupid fights with Kaiba…I don't know why I always let that bastard get the best of me…" He sighed, "And now, it's cost me...big time."

"But… you shouldn't beat yourself over it. Serenity will be okay! I just know it!"

Kaiba looked at Pegasus, "Not that I care, but what's wrong with her?" He asked, pointing at the unconscious girl.

"It appears that Serenity has lost too much blood and is now in a coma." Pegasus informed. "So far, the doctors haven't been successful in stopping the bleeding…"

"She'll live…right? Right!?"

Pegasus sighed, "Kaiba-Boy, it's hard to say if Serenity will survive or not. But at the rate things are now…I see that, which you call, "The Geeks" will be short of one member, and it won't be such a Happy New Year if you know what I mean.

Kaiba hmmed. Maybe he should've thrown Joey somewhere else other than the ladder. But all that he thought about was hurting that hack as much as possible, especially for that shot to the blow. Damn, it was his fault!

"I hope so…" Joey's eyes narrowed, "For Kaiba's sake, Serenity better live!" He hissed.

"Joey…calm dow-"

"No!" Joey cut off his friend. "Kaiba always had some grudge against us, especially me! Just because he's rich and runs his own company he thinks he can just walk over anyone he wants! That's why I hate Kaiba so much! He doesn't even care who he uses and steps on just as long as things are goin' great for him! And everyone knows it, except Mokuba!"

"Joey, this is not-"

"I don't give a fuck!" He snapped back. "It's bad enough he has to take out his misfortunes on me, but now he's hurting my sister? I swear to god an' I will take this to my grave, if Serenity doesn't get through this, Kaiba will pay! Kaiba will pay, an' I'll see to that, even if it takes the rest of my life to take down that Trench Coat-Wearin,' Tight Pantsed, Mellon-Headed piece of shit!"

"Joey!" Tea cried, this time with a bit of anger. She always disliked it when Joey swore.

"Somebody's gotta take that sonnuvabitch down! An' I'll see to it that he does…hard!"

"I like to see you try, Wheeler!" Kaiba challenged. "That'll be the day when a simple-minded Neanderthal like you could take me down!

Pegasus sighed, "Joey-Boy can't hear you, remember Kaiba-Boy? And as for your little challenge for him…" He snickered. "Be careful what you wish for…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's for another time Kaiba Boy…" He informed as his Millennium eye flashed once more…

Kaiba's eyes opened as he found himself inside of the limo.

"We're home, Mr. Kaiba!" The Driver said as Kaiba looked around. He was in his limo, but how did he got there? Wasn't he standing in Serenity's hospital room with Pegasus, Joey, and Tea a minute ago?

"It's all just a trick…" Kaiba assured himself as he stepped out of the limo. He was back at his mansion as he then opened the door and went inside. As he turned on the lights he looked around. Since Mokuba had planned on spending the night at Sakura's, Kaiba would be the only one here tonight.

"At least I can go to sleep without worrying about anything else tonight…" He said to himself as he walked upstairs. Unfortunately, Kaiba had no idea how wrong he was, as a wind suddenly blew inside. "The hell?" Kaiba turned around, but didn't see anything. "Good thing I need to go to sleep…" Kaiba continued towards his destination: His room or more accurately, his bed. As soon as Kaiba opened the door his eyes went wide: "What the? Not now! Will this ever end!?"

* * *

Okay folks, that's it for this chapter. There's only two more chapters left in this story. Then it's back to business as usual. Namely: Get back to working on my other stories. I've already started on Vendetta Chapter 5, and re-working Spira's Tournament Chapter 2 and A Different Beat Chapter 17. And I'm out of school until the 17th of Janurary so I should have plenty of time. Read and Review.

_**Preview for Next Chapter:**_

"I've been waiting for you Seto Kaiba!"

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Who are you?" Kaiba shouted to the visitor.

**Chapter 5:** Christmas Future: A New Era.


	5. Christmas Future: A New Era

Alright boys and girls, this is THE final chapter….before the last chapter of the story. I know that I shouldn't be doing this right now since I have a huge headache, but I'm on a tight schedule to get this story done before Christmas because Thursday I'll be out of town and won't have an internet connection.

**Magicman/Smokegirl** – The identity of the Spirit of Christmas future may surprise some people. As for the "Be careful What you wish for" phrase? Just wait and see…

Youkai youko – You want Kaiba-Boy's future if he doesn't change. Ask, and you shall receive.

**SSJ Wolverine** – Is it Yami? Nope, sorry…

**anubiset** – I don't have any idea that sets it off from the others since I haven't read that many (as those are mostly guy-guy, at least those that I've seen anyway).

**Shaylo** – Don't worry, it won't turn out that way. I'm planning on doing something somewhat similar, but more realistic. Nobody can really do a complete 180 in terms of how you feel about other people.

**Lady Blade WarAngel** – Nice to know that you like "Vendetta" so far. I know what you mean about getting sleep. I could use some Zs myself…

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Christmas Future: A New Era.

"I've been waiting for you Seto Kaiba!"

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Who are you?" Kaiba shouted to the visitor.

"I am known as Shadi, but tonight, I am the Spirit of Christmas yet to come." He said, which made Kaiba began to examine the man. He was dressed like Ishizu save for the turban on his head and that instead of a necklace, it was a Key around his neck. The Millennium Key to be exact. Kaiba then smirked.

"Let me guess, Ishizu sent you here didn't she? She won't rest until she gets me to believe in that hocus-pocus nonsense!"

The Egyptian sighed, "Come Mr.Kaiba we must take a look at your future, the future that your path will lead you to."

"As much as I'd like to go with you, I'm a bit tired right now. So thanks, but no thanks." Kaiba went to walk away but the door slam shut before he could reach it. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"You don't appear to have any choice in the matter!" Shadi informed the CEO. "Come, there is much to be seen!" With a flash of the Millennium Key, he and Kaiba were gone.

…

Shadi and Kaiba were in a snow-covered yard behind a white house along with a white picket fence at the front of the yard.

"Why are we here?" Kaiba asked.

"Patience Mr. Kaiba. You'll soon see the answer for yourself." Shadi says as the two went closer. Kaiba's eyes then went wide.

"That's…that's Kisara!" He gasped as he saw her lighting up the candles with a red handled lighter. She was wearing a Red silk rope that was held up by a green silk sash, which was wrapped around her waist. In addition, she was wearing Red stockings and Black High Heeled pumps. "Why is she dressed like that?" He asked the Egyptian, but no answer. "Tell me…why is she dressed like at…Slut! Maybe because she believed so much in that Christmas nonsense that it got her nowhere, and the only way she can make ends meet is as a prostitute!"

"On the contrary, Kisara is very successful in life!" Shadi explained. "She's a kindergarten teacher at Domino High, and takes a weekend job as a nurse."

Kaiba sighed, "She always enjoyed helping others." He remembered the time he, Kisara, and Mokuba were at the sandbox at the Orphanage.

_"So what do you want to be when you grow up?" A six year-old Mokuba asked the 12 year-old Seto and the 11 year-old Kisara as they were building a sand castle._

_"Well…" Kisara looked down._

_"Come on Kisara!" Seto encouraged the young girl._

_"I want to be a teacher." She said. "Not just any teacher, but a kindergarten teacher." A smile formed on her face. "I remembered, when I used to live with mommy, that in class, the Teacher was very kind, sweet, and generous. She always made sure that we knew what we had to learn and always explained it in a way that we all could understand. I hope someday I can connect that well with my own kids." She turned to the brunette boy. "How about you, Seto?"_

_The eldest of the three smiled proudly. "My dream is to make a place where all orphaned kids could have fun, and would never feel sad again!"_

"Like Disney World?" Kisara chirped. "Something like that! And I'd call it, 'Neverland!'" 

_Mokuba blinked," Seto, I think 'Neverland' is already copyrighted."_

_"Okay then, no matter what it's called, everyone will want to go there and be so happy, nobody would ever want to leave!"_

_"And I'll help you, Big Brother!" Mokuba declared._

_"And I'll be your first visitor Seto!" Kisara chirped._

Those were good times, Kaiba thought. He just couldn't understand why he never set his dreams into motion. He figured that it was because he was too busy. But back on the subject, why was Kisara dressed like that, it's not like she had a husband or boyfriend right…right!?" He went up to the limo as he took a closer examination of the Blue-haired girl who had now walked into the kitchen.

"I wonder what's taking him so long…" She said as she walked out with a tray with a turkey on top. She then placed it on the table which, aside from the candles, it contained plates and two champagne-filled wine glasses. "He usually doesn't take this long to get home."

"Who is this person she's waiting for? Who is this person who's she dressing up like that for?" Kaiba asked, but when there was silence, he screamed. "TELL ME!"

The sound of a door unlocking is then heard as she quickly rushed in front of the door. "He's home!" Kisara cheered as the door opened. When Kaiba saw who walked in, his eyes went wide. "Oh you got to be kidding me!"

Tristan walked in as he placed his brown trench coat on the coat rack. He eyes then went wide at what he saw. "Kisara?

"LOVERBOY!" Kisara rushed up and jumped into Tristan's arms.

"Kisara…is with him? KISARA IS WITH WHEELER'S RUNNING BUDDY?"

"It appears that after sometime, Kisara and Tristan got together." Shadi explained to the CEO as Tristan looked over at what appeared to be at least his girlfriend.

"So…what's with the outfit or lack thereof?" He asked.

"Well…it's Christmas Eve and I have a little present that I want to give you!" The Blue-haired girl grinned as she motioned towards her robe.

"But you know that Mokuba's coming over later!" Tristan reminded

"It's 5 O'clock now! My brother and the rest of my family won't be here until around 8! That should give us three hours of quality time." She gives the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

"Mokuba's her brother!?" Kaiba outburst. It was bad enough that Kisara was with one of "The Geeks," but the fact that Kisara said that Mokuba was _her_ brother was crossing the line. Mokuba was _his_ brother. HIS!

"Do to some unfortunate events to your life, you lost custody of your brother. Kisara's foster parents then adopted Mokuba into their family." Shadi explained once again.

"But how, how did I lose custody of him in the first place!? What the hell ha-Oh don't even think about it!" Kaiba seethed, seeing Tristan "unwrapping" his "Chirstmas present." "Lay your hands off her Monkey Boy!"

"They can't here you, Mr. Kaiba." Shadi reminded. "You do not exist in this world. These are just shadows of what has yet to happen. If you must know why Tristan and Kisara are together. One might say that since you took the way the one that he loved dearly, it was only right that Tristan did to same to you…"

"Who did he love that I took away?" Kaiba scoffed it off, "I don't want to see anymore of this crap!" He declared as the robe dropped from Kisara. Leaving her in black and red lingerie.

"Uhh…this is going to be harder than I thought…" Tristan sighed.

"Hmm?" Kisara blinked at the Brunette. "Is something wrong, Love?"

"Kisara…" Tristan began. "How long we've been together…5 years, right?"

Kisara nodded as Kaiba twitched.

"FIVE YEARS!? MY KISARA HAS BEEN DATING THAT SPIKE-HEADED MONKEY BOY FOR FIVE FUCKING YEARS!?" He screamed.

"Well…" Tristan was having a hard time saying what he wanted to say as went through the pocket of his black jeans. As soon as he got what he was looking for, he dropped down to one knee. Needless to say, Kaiba was horrified. "Kisara Wilson…"

"Yes…?" Kisara's eyes went wide…she had a good idea what it was leading too. As well as Kaiba…

"DON'T DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!" Kaiba threatened, "I'M WARNING YOU, TAYLOR!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Say no Kisara…if you have any decency in you, you will dump that chump like the yesterday's trash he is!" Kaiba said, almost in a desperate tone.

"…" Kisara went silent. She had a shocked expression on her face. Soon…tears began to pour from her eyes.

Tristan sighed, 'Oh man, I made her cry…' He thought.

"Taylor will pay for making her cry…" Kaiba seethed

Kisara's tears had reached her cheeks when she made her decision. "…yes…" This caused both boys eyes to blink.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Kisara jumped into Tristan's arms, "Yes, I will marry you Tristan Taylor!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaiba dropped down to his knees. His future was already not looking so bright. First he found out that he lost custody to Mokuba, who was now Kisara's brother? Speaking of her, she then found out that not only was she dating Tristan, the only person besides Joey and Pegasus that he had a strong grudge against, for five years, but was, as of now, engaged to marry! "This future can't get any worse…"

"Come Kaiba, there is more to see!" Shadi grabbed Kaiba's hand as with a flash of the Millennium Key, they were gone.

…

"Now why are we here?" Kaiba asked as they were in front of an Orphanage. The same Orphanage Kaiba and Mokuba were sent to.

"Just take a look at that group of people, and you'll find your answer." Kaiba recognized the three of them who were bringing in the Christmas tree. One of them were Akio. He really let his hair grow out as it was now shoulder length. Also he had developed a nice build. Mokuba did tell him that Akio constantly played soccer. He was probably the captain of the Domino High Soccer team. Another one of them was George, the fool who dared to mock him that Christmas Eve. He apparently lost some weight, but was still big. He probably played on the Football team. And the third one he knew all too well. His ebony hair was trimmed a bit, but it was still fairly long. He had the same built as George, but out of the three of them, he was the shortest of all, with George still being the biggest and tallest. Kaiba definite knew who he was. He was Mokuba Wilson, formerly Mokuba Kaiba. For some reason…he had a sad look on his face. A look of guilty, maybe.

"You still think about him, do ya?" Akio asked as the brought the tree inside.

"Huh?" Mokuba replied.

"You think about Kaiba don't you."

Mokuba scoffed, "No I don't."

"It's written on your face basically." George chuckled. "You can't forget about your brother that easily…well…brother by blood anyway."

"That's right. We _were_ brothers…by blood. But not anymore…" He sighed, "You all told me about him. They all told me about him…"

"It's not your fault man! None of what's happened is!"

"It is George, can't you see? They were right about Seto! Seto was nothing but a heartless bastard who didn't care about anyone's well-being." Mokuba sighed. "I always told them that they were wrong, that they didn't know anything about him! But I was the wrong who didn't really know him. They were right. Joey was right, Tristan was right, Tea was right, Rebecca was right, Serenity…" The mentioning of her name made a few tears appear. "Serenity was right too! They were alright about him…that heartless snake in the grass..."

Kaiba's eyes were wide as he felt a huge kick in his heart. Hearing those mean things that Mokuba said about him tore him up inside. "Mokuba…" He said softly, a bit sadly. "What did I do…what did I do to make you hate me so much…"

"Yugi was beginning to come around on how he felt about him…after what happened five years ago! But I still defended Seto! But that was until that one night."

"What did I do at that one night!" He looked at Shadi, tears in his eyes. "TELL ME! WHAT DID I DO TO GET MY LITTLE BROTHER TO HATE ME SO MUCH!?"

"When I asked him why he didn't do something! Why didn't he do something to help them, to help her! He just said that it wasn't his problem! That's when I got angry. I asked him again, he told me not to bother him with such nonsense. I couldn't take it any more. I let him have it. I told him how much he has changed. I told him how much he was no longer the man I always looked up to, and how Gozaburo changed him, and I wished that we were never adopted by that man, he…" More tears came from his eyes.

"Don't do it man." Akio advised, seeing how much the memory was upsetting his friend.

"He hit me! He knocked me down and he yelled at me. He yelled at me saying that if I wasn't born, our birth mother wouldn't have died, and our birth father wouldn't have gone insane and killed himself and we wouldn't have been adopted by Gozaburo since we wouldn't be sent to the orphanage for him to adopt us in the first place!"

"THESE SHADOWS ARE A JOKE! I WOULD NEVER TREAT MOKUBA THAT WAY, YOU HEAR ME? _NEVER_!" Kaiba screamed at the Egyptian. It was one thing for people to compare him to Gozaburo, but saying that he would hit his brother was going too far.

"I have no power over what is shown. These are the results of that path you have chosen." Shadi informed the CEO.

"If Kaiba were here right now I would kick his ass…" George said, setting down the tree, as he then cracked his knuckles.

Mokuba and Akio stood the tree up as the three of them now looked at it.

"Well buddy, at least you won't turn out like him!" The redhead said to his friend. "You had something that Kaiba never had and never will: Friends."

"That's right 'Mokie! Now why don't you be a friend and loan me a few bucks!" George asked. "I'll pay ya back Friday."

"Oh George…" A female's voice scolds as a young lady walks in carrying a box of Christmas ornaments.

"Jezz Sakura, can't a guy get hungry?"

"In your case, you're _always_ hungry!" Sakura stated. Her green hair has grown out a bit as it was now waist length, but she still kept it in a ponytail.

"Hey, I can't help it! I'm a growing boy!"

"Mokuba…" Kaiba sighed, his face contained some dried tears as he looked at Shadi. "I don't want to be here anymore…"

The Egyptian nodded. "Come Kaiba, we have one more place to visit…"

…

Kaiba sighed as he was in front of Kaiba Corp. If there was any place he knew that couldn't be changed, this was the place. It was his mighty building that stood tall, along with the three statues of his Blue Eyes White Dragons standing tall and proud. Kaiba blinked again. That statue in the middle. That wasn't of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but a Red Eyes Black Dragon! In fact none of the statues were of a Blue Eyes. The one of the right was of a Flame Swordsman, and the one on the left was of Jinzo! What the hell was going on here?"

"Shadi, what the hell's going on here?"

"Why don't we take a look inside? You're questions will be answered then." He replied.

"Fine…" Kaiba muttered as he and Shadi entered the Building. Much to his horror! "Christmas decorations? I thought I told those fools that I didn't want any Christmas decorations in my company!"

"Oh it's not your company anymore..." Shadi informed.

"What?" Kaiba blinked.

"Your company is under new ownership." He explained as the two walked into the Elevator.

"Of who?" Kaiba asked as they go up in the Elevator. "Tell me who's the bastard who stole the company from me!"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Shadi suggested. "See who's the new CEO of this company."

They've made it to the final floor. Of course, the workers on the floor were oblivious that Kaiba and Shadi were heading towards Kaiba's office…well…former office. "Let's see who's the snake who stole my company from me…" Kaiba hissed as he opened the door.

In that office was a man who was at 21 years of age. He had shoulder length blonde hair that was in a ponytail, as well as a goatee. He was dressed in a blue suit with a black tie.

"Isn't he a little young to be a CEO?" Kaiba asked. "Maybe he's a child prodigy or something…"

"Do you not recognize him?" Shadi asked.

"Do I have to?" Kaiba replied back.

"You should." Shadi then informed. "That is Joseph Wheeler! Remember, he had vowed vengeance against you!"

"Wheeler?" Kaiba was in shock, but then smirked. "Even more proof that this is all one big scam to scare me! For one, Wheeler's not even smart enough to work at this company, let alone be the CEO! Haven't you checked out his grades?" Kaiba scoffed, "He'd be lucky if he could actually graduate!"

"Precisely. But his anger, his rage, his entire disdain for you motivated him to work harder, to push himself to become smarter, so he vowed to work until he was smart enough to bring you down."

Kaiba sneered, "That'll take a lifetime…"

"It's amusing you said that. Joseph had almost given up just about everything. Dueling, his friends… After Serenity's death, nothing was the same for him."

Kaiba blinked. He had forgotten about Serenity's situation. "You mean that-"

"She passed on Christmas Morning." Shadi informed. "Take a look at his desk."

Kaiba walked around and looked onto the older Wheeler's desk. Along with a picture of his friends, there was one particular picture that drew him. It was of Serenity at a beach, wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit. She was smiling, as the picture itself was surrounded by a golden frame. "He really must love his sister a lot…"

"He did… This company is no longer known as Kaiba Corp, but as Timeless Serenity, in memory of his sister." Shadi informed as the door opened.

"Mr. Wheeler!" Roland walked in.

"What is it Roland!" Joey asked. Kaiba noted that Joey didn't have the Brooklyn Accent. 'At least he doesn't have that ridiculous accent anymore…' He mused…or at least he would if he wasn't angry about this future.

"Miss Gardner is here?" He informed.

"Tea's here already?" Joey blinked, "Alright, send her in!"

Roland nodded as he left and after he was gone, a familiar brunette walked in. "Hey Joey!"

"Hey Taye!" The blonde greeted her, but not even bothering to look up as he was busy signing a few more documents.

"Joey…"

"Look, if it's about the money to pay for your tuition at that dance school, don't worry about it! Like I said, consider it a Christmas gift!"

"Yeah…a gift FROM MY MONEY!" Kaiba yelled.

"Oh, it's not about that, Joey!" Tea giggled as Kaiba looked at her. Her hair was longer as it reached down to her shoulder blades. She was wearing a Black sports jacket over a blue top, which brought out the color of her eyes. As well as a matching knee-length skirt, black stockings, and black high heeled pumps. Joey may have been laid back as a CEO, but appearances were still crucial if you were to date the CEO of Timeless Serenity, formerly known as Kaiba Corp. "I was wondering if we were still going over to Yugi's?"

"Yugi's?" Joey blinked. "Look, no offense or anything, but I _do_ have a mansion that we could have the party at! Give Yug a break, if ya will."

"Yeah…MY MANSION PROBABLY!"

"But Joey, it's tradition! We all spend Christmas Eve at the game shop!" Tea protested, which made Joey sigh.

"Alright, since you put it that way…"

Tea leaped up and gave the blonde a hug, followed by a kiss, not really a passionate one, but one with emotion nonetheless.

"Since when did they begin to date?" Kaiba asked Shadi.

The Egyptian replied, "During those long days Young Joseph Wheeler took studying and working, Tea Gardner was always there to made sure that he didn't work himself too hard. She gave him something that helped him remember and remained true to himself, instead of having his heart become cold. Something that you didn't have obviously…

"If there's anyone we should be remembering every single day of our lives, it's Serenity. After all, she's the reason why we have what we do have today..." Joey reminded with a sigh.

Tea place a hand on his shoulder, "Don't think about that Joey. You had to do what you had to do! Kaiba was the one who tossed you to that ladder which…which…"

"Don't say it, Tea!" Joey said, becoming a bit teary-eyed.

"Oh look! Wheeler's about to cry like the little puppy dog that he is!" Kaiba scoffed, "What a baby! This is the guy who's supposed to take over my company?"

"It's not your company anymore…" Shadi reminded him once again.

"Well…if there's anyone who, if feeling sympathetic, should fee sorry for, it's Kaiba. I mean, his life was already going downhill before the lawsuit. But afterwards…" Joey shook his head. "Ole Moneybags was basically destroyed. First went his fortune, then his company. But that's not all! Mokuba had already broken all ties with him. All the people he had used and stepped on mocked and laughed at him! And then…" He looked at Tea. "You ever heard what happened to Kaiba?"

Tea shrugged, "Not that I know of?"

"Word on the street is that Kaiba went insane from watching Funny Bunny cartoons and committed suicide!" A snicker came from the new CEO. "How the mighty have fallen indeed…"

"No way!"

"That's what I heard."

"You're loving this, aren't you Wheeler…" Kaiba hissed before turning to Shadi. "I can't really be dead, can I?"

"Why don't we see for yourself." Shadi suggested as with a flash of the Millennium Key, they were gone again.

…

"Behold…this is where your fate will lead you!" Shadi pointed to the tombstone, which Kaiba walked up to. The bushes were in the way, so the name of the person who lied there couldn't be seen.

'This can't be true…this can't be true…" He said to himself as he moved the bushes out from the way. After he saw the writing, Kaiba's eyes when wide as he was now petrified. "No…" He shook his head. "No, this can't be…" Kaiba looked at the tombstone again, but much to his horror, it said the same thing.

**Seto Kaiba**

1980-2003

"I can't be dead…" Kaiba panicked as he glared at Shadi. "THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! I DON'T BELEVE IN THESE HOCUS-POCUS FAIRYTALES! I'M NOT DEAD! I'M STILL THE CEO OF KAIBA CORP, MOKUBA IS STILL MY BROTHER! ALL OF THIS IS JOKE! JUST SOMEONE'S SICK IDEA TO GET ME!"

For the first time Kaiba saw a glare more frightening than his as Shadi advanced towards him. "Open your eyes Seto Kaiba! You had chosen the path to follow, and this is the future you have chosen! All of your actions in the past and the present have led to this! Now there's no turning back, ACCEPT YOUR FATE!"

At that moment, a scaly, white, blue-tinted claw reached from the grave as it grabbed onto Kaiba's leg. As he looked back, Kaiba heard a familiar roar. "No…it's not possible!" The body that went with the claw came out from the grave as it was revealed to be…a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

"This dragon represents the card that you've stolen and ripped apart, the card that once belonged to Solomon Moto! You actions have been unforgivable! You stole an elder man's card and almost sent him to his death! You used everyone you could to get on top, including your brother Mokuba. You drove away the only girl that ever truly loved you! And you caused the death of a young girl all to avenge your wounded pride! Now, you will suffer the consequences!"

"No…" Kaiba said as he then done something that he never had done in his life. Not since meeting Gozaburo…

He begged.

"Please…don't do this…" Tears began to come out of Kaiba's eyes as the Blue Eyes sunk into the grave, and bringing the unfortunate Brunette with it. "Give me another chance. Please… I'll change! I'll be nicer to everyone…even the geeks! I'll do anything if you just spare my life please!"

The Egyptian was not moved by Kaiba's desperate plea for another chance at dragon was now back down, as well as it's captive's lower body. "Prepare to spend a life of eternal darkness!"

"NOOOO! PLEASE I PROMSE TO CHANGE! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T DO THIS!" Kaiba extended his hand, wanting Shadi to pull him back up. "I SWEAR! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL CHANGE! EVEN IF IT KILLS ME I'LL BE A BETTER PERSON! I'LL BE NICER! I'LL BE MORE SENSITIVE! I'LL ACCEPT CHRISTMAS INTO MY HEART!"

"It's too late, Kaiba!" Shadi informed as Kaiba head and arm was the only thing not deep inside the grave.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

Kaiba opened his eyes as he was staring up at the ceiling of his home office. "Wha-What?" Kaiba blinked. He was back at home…but how? Wasn't he just being dragged into his own grave a moment ago? "It must be a dream…" The CEO figured as he got up from the knocked over chair as he went over to Mokuba's room.

"Mokuba, wake-" Kaiba was stopped when he saw that his brother's room was made up neatly. Mokuba wasn't there. Where was he? Kaiba then remember, he was spending the night over at Sakura's. Kaiba checked the calendar and time on his computer. It read:

Sunday, December 25 2003 7:45AM

Kaiba blinked. "I didn't miss it! It's Christmas Day!" He laughed, "I didn't miss Christmas!"

* * *

Okay, next chapter will be THE last chapter. After that, things will get back to normal. For those who are expecting the next chapter of "A Different Beat," I'm having a bit of a writer's block so yeah it's going to take longer than expected. What's worse than having writer's block for a new chapter is having writer's block when trying to restore a lost chapter.

**_Preview for the final chapter:_**

"Seto?" Mokuba's eyes blinked in shock.

"That's right Mokuba! I decided to come, isn't that what you've wanted?"

"Yeah…but…it's early in the morning."

"As they say, 'the early bird catches the early worm!'" He smiled. "So, where's this sister of your friends that really wanted to meet me!"

Mokuba blinked as he then grew a huge smile. "Oh Seto, you're really gonna want to meet her! And when you do, you're gonna be glad that you came here today!"

"Really…"

**Chapter 6:** Christmas: NOT a complete waste of time!


	6. Christmas: NOT A Complete Waste of Time

Alright boys and girls, this is THE final chapter. I'm lucky that I have a chance to post it now, since I need to be getting ready since I'm leaving at 2 and it's 12 right now.

**Youkai Youko** - Yeah, Kaiba's future is dark. But then again, he has done some pretty dark things…

**Lady Blade WarAngel** – Thanks.

**ssp** – I needed to added a rumor about our favorite CEO, and Funny Bunny is what came to my mind.

**Angel-Belle** – "Cute?" It works.

**Magicman/Smokegirl** – Thanks. In this story, I had to make Kaiba's future as bad as possible. I could've done worse, but then it wouldn't have been realistic.

**Inu Kaiba** – S'okay. I figured Joey would re-name Kaiba Corp after his sister, and "Serenity" just was…how should I say it, too bland. Will Serenity survive? Find out. Will Kaiba commit suicide? That's a whole different story.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Christmas: NOT A Complete Waste of Time.

Kaiba placed on his Purple Trench Coat as he smiled. He had gotten a chance to change his future to a more favorable one, more importantly to right the wrongs that he had committed. As he stepped out from his room, he saw one of his servants: Yumi.

He glared, "What are you doing here?"

Yumi trembled, "I…I was just about to do the laundry Mr. Kaiba!"

"Why?" His glare became more menacing.

"I…I was just-"

"Why are you doing laundry…" His glare then became a cherry smile, "When you should be spending Christmas with your family?"

Yumi blinked. Was this really Seto Kaiba? The same Kaiba who has always detested Christmas? "Mr. Kaiba…I don't understand…"

Kaiba placed an arm around Yumi's shoulder. "Listen Yumi…last night, I had a wake-up call. A wake-up call that made me realized all these years that I've been blinded by everything that was going on! Now I just wanted to remedy the things that I've done."

"Umm…Okay Mr. Kaiba. So am I off duty?"

"Not quite." Kaiba said as he grabbed his wallet from his pocket. "I want you to go to the store and buy every gift basket as you can. That's just the start of what I'm getting my employees. And have this message be attached to all of them: 'Kaiba Corp is going on vacation, meaning you have until January to have time off!'"

Yumi nodded, "Yes sir…Right away sir!"

At the hospital, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Rebecca walked in to Serenity's room to see that Serenity was still asleep, and Joey was asleep in the chair he was sat as he watched over her."

"You were right, Tea. He was here all night…" Rebecca sighed as Joey began to stir.

Tea was the first one to greet him. "Merry Christmas, Joey!" She smiled as the blonde smiled back.

"Hey you guys!" he replied.

"How is she?" Tristan asked.

"Last I checked, she appeared to be getting better…" He explained. "She still hasn't made a sound…"

"Poor Serenity…" Yugi sighed.

"If Kaiba were here, I'd-"

Tristan was cut off by Tea. "No Tristan. More violence wouldn't solve anything."

"She's right, man…" Joey sighed. "It's me an' Kaiba fighting that caused her to get hurt in the first place. Now I'm gonna stop fighting! From now on, I'm only going to fight if I have to!" At that moment, a nurse walked up to the group.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wheeler?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Joey looked up.

"Someone left a note for you…" The nurse informed as she gave the note to the Blonde.

"Wonder who it's from…" Joey took a look at the note, as well as everyone else, as it said…

_Wheeler._

_I've covered all the costs of your sister's medical bills, so don't say that I never did anything out of the kindness of my heart._

Joey scoffed, "Heart? Yeah right…"

"Joey, just read the rest of it!" Tea said annoyed. She, for one felt that Joey's vow not to fight wasn't going to last very long, due to his temper.

"A'right a'right….get off my back, okay!" Joey sighed as he read the rest of the note.

Let's get one thing straight, you don't like me, I don't like you. But maybe we can work on at least tolerating each other. Damn it, we can't keep going at each others throats. I'm getting tired of dropping you on your ass!

"Droppin' me? Why that-"

"Joey!"

"Sorry…"

_Why don't we talk it over at my mansion later today at 5 PM. We're going to have a big dinner and I happen to know about you and dinner. I hope you don't make an ass of yourself there. And bring the rest of your friends. Don't make me regret this._

_Kaiba._

_P.S. Merry Christmas._

"Well…I don't see why we shouldn't give it a try…" Yugi suggested. Always him being the optimistic one when it comes to things!

"I guess we could give it a try…" Rebecca shrugged.

"Maybe Kaiba's really coming around!" Tea smiled.

"I dunno…" Tristan was still skeptical about Kaiba's change of heart. "But we could give it shot. I mean, If he can actually say "Merry Christmas," how bad could it be? How about you, Joey?" He asked his blonde friend, but there was no response. "Hello!" Joey's attention was to the bed, as a hand began to move…

The black limo pulled up to small house, the same small house he saw before. Kaiba stepped out of the limo as he walked up to the front door. Next, he pressed a white button near the doorknob, ringing the doorbell as Kaiba straighten out his trench coat.

"I'll get it!" A child's voice said.

"Don't worry Sakura, I' got it!" A voice said as the door then opened, with Kaiba giving a small smile.

"Seto?" Mokuba's eyes blinked in shock.

"That's right Mokuba! I decided to come, isn't that what you've wanted?"

"Yeah…but…it's early in the morning."

"As they say, 'the early bird catches the early worm!'" He smiled. "So, where's this sister of your friends that really wanted to meet me!"

Mokuba blinked as he then grew a huge smile. "Oh Seto, you're really gonna want to meet her! And when you do, you're gonna be glad that you came here today!"

"Really…"

"Yeah Seto! We were just having breakfast! Come join us…that is, if it's okay with Sakura and her family…" Mokuba looked at the green-haired girl.

"Of course!" She smiled. "The more the merrier!"

Kaiba walked in as he then turned to his younger brother. "By the way Mokuba, we're going to have Yugi and his friends over for Christmas Dinner."

This was the second time Mokuba was surprised. "Really Seto? You're not kidding?"

"I don't kid…" Kaiba stated.

"Wow Seto…so you're finally coming around about Yugi and his friends?"

"I'm trying…" Is all he said as they then walked into the dining room! Kaiba saw George, Akio, and Sakura, but they weren't the reason why Kaiba had a shock expression on his face.

Mokuba noticed his brother's speechless expression. "Seto?"

He looked towards his younger brother. "Mokuba…you didn't' tell me that _she_ would be here!"

Kisara looked towards Sakura. "You didn't tell me that _he_ would be here!"

"I didn't know that he'd actually show up, sis!" The green haired child replied, then looked around. "I'll be right back. I have to clean my room."

"I'll help!" Mokuba offered.

"Us too!" Akio and George followed. Leaving Kaiba alone with the girl who he pushed away years ago…

"Kisara…"

"Kaiba…" Her tone wasn't filled with enthusiasm at all. Apparently she wanted nothing to do with the CEO and former friend.

"So…how are you?"

"Great great…how about your company? You know, the one thing you picked over your friends."

"It's going well…" Kaiba sighed.

"So…you came for your brother, right?"

"Not really…Mokuba wanted me to spend Christmas with him, so here I am?"

Kisara sighed, "Why couldn't he had gone home for that…" She muttered to herself, but Kaiba overheard.

Kaiba was begging to get annoyed by the girl's attitude. "Okay, what is your problem!"

"You! You're my problem Seto Kaiba! You come over here, and you expect things to become peachy between us! As if what happened years ago never happened? As if the way you treated me never happened?"

"Kisara, just listen…please! Last night, I had something that changed my life. I had something that opened my eyes, and shown me how I was hurting everyone, including Mokuba and you. And that something gave me a second chance."

"Well you're a few years too late, Seto! Because if you even want me to _think_ about ever forgiving you, you have a lot of making up to do." Kisara said as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kaiba called out to the blue-haired girl, but she didn't listen. "Why don't you and Sakura come over to my mansion for Christmas dinner?"

Kisara stopped. "Are you trying to buy me over?" She asked.

"No! Just an innocent Christmas dinner! Mokuba would be happy if you-"

Kisara laughed, "_Now_ you want me to be around Mokuba? Now that it's under your convenience? Look Mr. Kaiba. As much as I like to talk to Mokuba again, I have a few things that I'd rather do than to be on the same _planet_ as you! To me, you're a complete waste of bones and organs, so thanks but not thanks."

Kaiba felt as if someone had ripped his heart out and stomp on it with a football cleat, after hearing his own words used against him, as he watch the love of his life walk out of his life…again! 'I should've known that it wasn't going to be easy…' With a sigh, he decided to leave. Not wanting to stay at the same place where his heart was broken…

…

It was now 5 O'clock as Kaiba looked over at the Christmas feast. The feast that was prepared was Yumi's final task before she left for the holidays. His guests should've been arriving any minute. He knew that Yugi and co. were coming, but right now there was only one person who he really wanted to come over, but he knew that she wasn't coming. Who would want to come over to the house of the person who broke your heart in the cruelest way possible? He sighed, "Damn you, Gozaburo… Damn you for ruining my life!"

Kaiba then heard the doorbell as he walked over to the door. "Maybe she changed her mind" He hoped as he went to open the door. Unfortunately, it wasn't her…but them…"

"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi greeted as he and his friends stood outside the door, dressed in their winter clothes.

Tea noticed Kaiba's sad expression. "Is something wrong?"

"No…nothing's wrong…" Kaiba shook his head as he stepped aside as his guests for the night walked in. All of them…except one…

Joey looked down, he appeared to be in a deep thought. Much to Kaiba's shock as he didn't think that he actually think at all!

"What's wrong, Wheeler?" He asked.

"I'm just wondering if you're for real." The blonde said. "That this isn't at trick."

Kaiba sighed at the Blonde's untrusting nature, but then again, it shouldn't come as a surprise as if it was the other way around, he'd be acting the same way. "Look Wheeler, for one, I wouldn't waste my time with jokes. And two, I'm trying to be nice to you and your friends."

Joey sighed, "Okay, I'll trust ya. But you're gonna have to make room for one more of us!" He informed.

"Who else did you bring with you!" Kaiba asked as his question was then answered. She wore a pink overcoat and snow boots over white jeans, save for her pink wool hat.

"Joey told me about what you did. That was really nice of you!" Serenity said.

"Don't mention it…" Kaiba said. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great!" The auburn-haired girl chirped, but her brother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Sis, remember what the Doc said!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't still be happy! It is Christmas after all!"

"Alright…" Joey nodded as the siblings walked inside, but not before the elder one gave a glance at Kaiba. "But one dog joke, and I'm outta here!"

Kaiba smirked, "Believe me Wheeler, you'll have nothing to worry about." He said before closing the door, now going back to his semi-depressed state. While having some friends over was somewhat of a relief, they still couldn't compare to what it'd be like if Kisara came over.

The door opened again, this time, he didn't open it. "Must be Mokuba…" Kaiba figured as Mokuba did indeed walk inside, but with Sakura. Was she now his girlfriend or something? But Kaiba discarded that thought. Mokuba's way too young to even think about girls like that, right? Right?"

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba greeted the elder Kaiba.

"Hi!" Sakura smiled at the CEO.

Kaiba smiled, "Dinner's already on the table. I suggest you get some before Wheeler and Taylor eat all the food."

This made the two kids rush off to the dining where voices could be heard.

"Hey Joey, lay off the drumstick!"

"You lay off the wing, Tristan!"

"Why don't you both lay off the turkey and save some for he rest of us!"

"Oh c'mon Tea, there's like five turkeys on the table!"

"Then why are you fighting for it on this one!"

"It's the principal of the whole thing…now let go of the drumstick Wheeler!"

"Fuck you, Taylor. This one's mine!"

Kaiba snickered, only those two could fight about food like that. Hopefully they won't ruin the house." It was then when he heard a doorbell at the house. "Who could that be?" He wondered as he opened the door. Much to his shock… "Y…you came!"

Kisara gave a slight smile at the CEO's shock. "Mokuba talked me into coming. You're lucky to have a brother who's so kind. Maybe you can learn a thing or two from him." She walked inside as she took off her coat.

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" Kaiba asked, even though he pretty much knew the answer from Kisara's glare. But hey, you can't blame a man for trying.

Kisara's glare soon changed into a sigh, "I fell in love with you, Seto, at the orphanage. I loathe, despise, and flat out hate the ground you walk on and curse the air you breathe, Kaiba. But I'll try to respect and maybe get along with you. And then, who knows, maybe I'll care about you once more, Seto Kaiba." She said as she went to the dining room, where everyone else was. Kaiba, meanwhile, formed a small smile on his face.

"At least it's a start…" He said to himself, as he was the last one to join them at the dining room.

"Hey there! I'm Tristan, what's your name!"

"I'm Kisara!"

"Tristan, don't ya already have someone to fond over, namely, my Sista?"

"I'm just being friendly Joey, that's all!"

"Yeah, Big Brother! Tristan wouldn't cheat on me!"

"I gues-HEY! What do ya mean you wouldn't cheat on her? Have you been dating without me knowin?'"

"Well…"

"Umm…"

"S'okay! I trust ya, man!"

* * *

And that, my friends is the end of the story. Now for some news. For the next week or so, I'll be out of town (against my will, mind you.) But since I'm taking my laptop, I'll try to get as much work done as possible. Merry Christmas to all of my reviewers, and everyone else on and I'll probably see you all in the New Year, depending on how long my vacation is. 


End file.
